Because of meeting intelligent transfer of information between a large quantity of machines, machine-to-machine (machine to machine, M2M) communication develops significantly. Machine type communication (Machine Type Communication, MTC)-oriented new services are mainstream future services. An MTC service is mainly characterized by small data packets. However, because a large quantity of small data packets are transmitted in a network, network forwarding efficiency is reduced.